This invention relates to a new improved radiolytic-chemical method for gas production. More particularly, the present invention provides an efficient means for the improved production of gases useful for generation of fuels by inclusion in the radiolytic processing steps of predetermined amounts of oxide of nitrogen.
One problem in the prior art when deriving oxygen from compounds including combustible fuels is that of scavenging the surplus oxygen. This general subject matter is set forth for example in copending application Ser. No. 416,999 filed Nov. 19, 1973 by Robert J. Teitel.
Radiolysis, that is, the molecular fragmentation or dissociation of larger molecules by radiation is a known phenomenon. One example of radiolysis is the formation of carbon monoxide and oxygen by radiolytic decomposition of carbon dioxide. Typically, however, such production of carbon monoxide and oxygen is low an commercially inefficient because of the great tendency of carbon monoxide to re-combine with the oxygen.
A number of publications have considered use of oxides of nitrogen as means for inhibiting recombination of carbon monoxide and oxygen during decomposition of carbon dioxide by ionizing radiation. See for example, Chemonuclear Reactors and Chemical Processing, page 313, FIG. 19; P. Harteck et al., "Decomposition of Carbon Dioxide by Ionizing Radiation. Part II". J. Chem. Phys., 26, no. 6, 1727-33 (1957); A. R. Anderson et al., "The Radiolysis of Carbon Dioxide", Radiation Res. Rev. 1, 269-300 (1968); and Steinberg "Radiation Processing Report No. 3", BNL 665 (T-219) (1961).